


Valentine...

by haddonfield



Series: Lunarian Anthology [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beach Sex, Consensual Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haddonfield/pseuds/haddonfield
Summary: Maybe Finn could've given you a little more under the stars...





	Valentine...

In a moment under moonlight, he sees her eyes, black and round and _pretty_ , fixated on him. He looks again and her lashes have dipped to look at where their fingers touch on the knit cloth. Finn smiles, always looking like he’s scheming, and watches her face when she looks up again, boring gold into black.

Her lips go from their usual pout to a smile and her arms crawl up around his broad shoulders. She whispers, always soft, against his lips that he should kiss her, and he complies happily, big hands splaying on her back and bringing her closer. The Hunter pulls on his sleeves to rise to her knees and bracket his strong thighs. He chuckles at her hands on his chest, and how her fingers creep into the low cut of his shirt to feel cool skin. A low rumble rips through him when she leads them down between his thighs, and he detaches from her mouth to give her a look. Her response is a feverish giggle, flush creeping up her neck, pulse quickening. The purr rolls off her tongue when she asks him to fuck her, right where they are in the middle of the beach on a blanket at some ungodly hour of the night.

" _How romantic_..." and she can tell he's half serious, even when he scoffs, but her wording could have been better. It doesn't stop him from pulling legs around his waist and laying her back. She squirms out of her clothes with his encouragement, his cold hands a relief for the heat overwhelming her body. Her back bows when he reaches for her chest while she continues her groping shamelessly. It makes Finn grunt against the soft neck that's being exposed to him— where he presses a kiss more innocent than expected and she mewls her pleasant sound. She revels in the feel of him in her hand when she finds what she paws for and laughs when he teases her about her impulsiveness. The laugh he breathes into her jaw is not genuine and holds most of his restraint than anything else.

  _"Finnegan..."_ His name is a warning and he knits dark brows together when she knocks her nose against his.

 _"You're being oddly good, and I don't really like it."_  The Hunter chuckles and catches his mouth in a swift motion. Their lips meld against one another and tongues are impatient in meeting. The defining moment he's pushed too far is when she asks again _‘Fuck me...please...’_ , voice sweet as sugar against his lips. And, _god_ , then she sucks on it and _tugs_ and Finn swears he could hear his own blood _roaring_ again—but it's hers, overwhelming his senses and making him ache for her.

He lets her pull him out of his trousers but pins her wrists over her head before she does much else. The laugh that comes from her chest tells Finn he's taking her cues well, and she is reeling beneath him. Finn hears her breath hitch when he presses his head against her clit and another soft sound when he teases her entrance. A soft whisper against her neck makes her burn up, and she's soon a whining mess for the salacious words in her ear.

 _"Say my name, again..."_ The Hunter leans up for a kiss and he grins moving away, laughing softly when she pouts.

 _"My name, baby..."_ he says again, ever patient and it's ripped out of her like a song. The soft whine of _'Finnegan.._.' making him hum, like when her blood hit his palate.

 _"That wasn't so hard, yeah?"_ Her back bows when he pushes inside her, the feel of him making her toes curl. Finn hangs his head by her neck when he starts to move his hips and inhales deep by her jugular, a groan leaving him as his exhale. The deep and deliberate drag of him sends her head back, a soft cry that would sound concerning out of context but that Finn revels in.

 _"Make that noise again, honey, let me hear it..."_ The words melt against her skin before she feels a tight pressure on her neck, the gentlest bit of pain starting up before she's lurched into ecstasy. The Hunter cradles her lover's head as he feeds and drives into her, pace becoming so much more relentless by the second, it's frenzying.

Another wail echoes out on the beach, and it makes the Vampire groan against her skin. He makes a mess of her neck when he latches off, licking up beading drops from the wounds. The red dripping from his lips compliments his fairness well; she savors watching him give into how she tastes completely when his eyes roll behind trembling eyelids - the ecstasy of her on his tongue makes him fuck harder, deeper. She feels when a droplet falls by her mouth and laps at it quicker than he can, meeting him when he surges down to kiss her. He smothers her with his stained mouth and is enamored with how she reciprocates when his tongue touches hers.

She tastes copper and _him_ and she wants more, _always_. They only part when the Hunter must catch her breath, a gasp filling her lungs is kin with how she takes her lover's impassioned slamming against her hips. She chokes on his name and watches him through heavy eyes, feeling like the world is looking back. 

The Vampire presses a temple to her forehead, gold of his eyes bright and blaring and burning into her own. He relishes in how her lips are stained too, now, and how they conform to one another with every subtle move. She could die right then, and she would be happy, she muses. But her musing is short-lived and she's soon gripping the cold biceps, triceps caging her in on the quilted throw they've fashioned into _paradise_ on the sand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda carries from Kris' valentine's day blurb w Finn and the Hunter on the beach. I would die for his tits. This is going into my series of WTNC fics that are mostly involving my Hunters and their LI's, but this one stayed as a general reader. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
